wrong
by Innis Winter
Summary: então, Potter, você é totalmente errado pra mim.


**Nome do autor:** Innis Winter  
**Título: **wrong  
**Sinopse**: então, Potter, você é totalmente errado pra mim.**  
Capa: -  
Ship: **Harry/Pansy  
**Gênero:** Geral / Romance  
**Classificação: **K  
**Formato: **one-shot  
**Observações:** fic escrita para o Admirador Secreto da sessão DHr (e para o X Challenge Relâmpago da sessão Harry/Pansy, mas pra variar eu perdi o prazo ._.) do seisvê.

**N/A: **Aproveitei que minha admirada (a linda flor do campo **Narcisa Le Fay**!) era fã do casal e, como eu já queria escrever sobre ele faz tempo, decidi me aventurar um pouquinho... É minha primeira Harry/Pansy, então, por favor, sejam bonzinhos, tá? Hahahah! Espero que gostem!

XxX

**wrong**

XxX

Bom dia, Potter.

Já começo dizendo que sei que você não vai me entender. Não tenho nenhuma esperança a esse respeito, então pode ficar calmo e deixar as palavras correrem sem fazer sentido nenhum, se assim for. Eu só preciso escrever, deixar as palavras marcadas em algum lugar e talvez assim, quem sabe, eu consiga a tal da paz de espírito que Trelawney prometeu.

Talvez seja um choque pra você receber esta carta. Também foi um choque escrever para você. Mas foram as ordens de Trelawney, sabe; ela disse que devíamos escrever para a primeira pessoa que surgisse em nossas mentes e dizer sobre tudo o que tínhamos entalado em nossos corações, para que pudéssemos prosseguir na Adivinhação. Então aqui estou eu, desentalando o meu coração.

"Mas por que pra mim?", você se pergunta. Ora, Potter, é porque você estava nos meus pensamentos. Você está sempre nos meus pensamentos.

(aqui toca uma música dramática, fazemos uma pausa para seus neurônios voltarem ao lugar, as palavras ecoam nas paredes e você as lê duas vezes para ter certeza. Isto é, se você estiver mesmo prestando atenção nisto tudo...)

Certo, Potter, sei que seu raciocínio é lento, então vou começar do princípio, está bem?

Sabe, eu não sou má, apenas fui desenhada desse jeito pelos meus pais, pelos meus amigos, pela sociedade. Pelo sangue puro que corre nas minhas veias – e corre nas suas também, não é? Mas você não sente o mesmo impulso de destruição que eu. Por que, Potter? Por que você está do lado errado da moeda? Por que você tem que ser o cavaleiro de armadura que vai salvar o mundo?

Não posso negar que isso me atrai – eu sempre me interessei pelos caras errados, e você, Potter, é definitivamente um cara errado. Não errado da forma que o Profeta Diário anda dizendo – porque, afinal, você está certo, o Lorde está de volta, o mundo virará um caos e blá, blá, blá. – mas errado da forma que você consideraria correta. Confuso demais para sua cabeça de passarinho, Potter? Vamos colocar dessa forma: o que você considera certo, meus pais consideram errado. E o que meus pais consideram certo, _eu_ considero certo; então, Potter, você é totalmente errado pra mim.

Mas isso não é uma surpresa pra você, não é? Acho que você nem ao menos lamenta esse fato; deve estar até aliviado por isso. Bem, eu não estou, e é exatamente por isso que estou escrevendo essa maldita carta, pra começar.

Oh, estou me perdendo no que tenho que dizer. O que interessa aqui, Potter, é que eu sempre gostei dos homens errados. Sempre. O professor de piano aos seis anos de idade, o ator de um filme trouxa que assisti escondida dos meus pais no cinema do povoado aos nove, Lockhart e seu sorriso gigantesco, Draco Malfoy depois do escândalo com Lúcio e o Ministério. E, claro, você. Você, Potter, que estampava as revistas bruxas com questionamentos sobre seu paradeiro e caricaturas sobre como você deveria ser, você que estava em todos os livros que meus pais me obrigavam a ler, você que não saía dos meus pensamentos e me mantinha acordada por horas a fio fantasiando e imaginando todo o seu poder e beleza além dos padrões bruxos.

Você pode imaginar o que senti quando finalmente vi quem você era, Potter? Um pirralhinho magrelo, de óculos, com aquele cabelo horroroso e cara de quem não sabia o que estava fazendo! Chorei a noite toda no meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts por sua causa (não conte a ninguém. Emilia acha que eu estava com saudades de casa e dividiu seus sapos de chocolate comigo). Quero dizer, quem era aquele paspalho que se dizia Harry Potter? Impossível! Onde estavam os olhos de esmeralda, a exposição orgulhosa da cicatriz em sua testa, símbolo de sua vitória contra o mal, e toda a postura vencedora e a aura de puro poder que o verdadeiro Potter deveria emanar?

Você foi a minha primeira decepção amorosa.

Oh, não, não se lamente, Potter. Como pode ver pela simples existência dessa carta, logo superei minha decepção. Pois você não derrotou Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado novamente, logo no nosso primeiro ano? E toda aquela história de herdeiro de Slytherin no segundo? E no terceiro ano aparece o seu padrinho, oh, o seu padrinho fora-da-lei, sanguinário, sedento de sangue, desejoso de sua morte! Sem mencionar, é claro, sua participação ilegal no Torneio Tribruxo. Precisa de mais? Você se tornou exatamente aquilo com que eu sonhava aos sete anos: errado, completamente errado. E, exatamente por isso, perfeito. Quase consegui ver alguma beleza em sua magreza, a cor de seus olhos por trás dos óculos, a coragem infiltrada entre seus cabelos bagunçados.

Olhe só pra mim, escrevendo essas bobagens como uma daquelas nojentas grifinórias irritantes!

Será que mais alguém além de mim irá escrever a você, Potter? Talvez aquele perdedor do Weasley. Ou será que não? Será que ele não irá escrever para aquela ridícula da Granger? Santo Merlin, você é tão errado que nem ao menos tem amigos o bastante para ter alguém que lhe escreva, Potter!

E por que diabos isso me parece tão atraente?

Você tem algum tipo de resposta, Potter?

Diabos! Você também vê que esta carta não está me levando a lugar algum? Eu questiono, questiono, e nunca chego a qualquer tipo de conclusão. Você é errado, ponto. O que há mais a se falar disso? Sei muito bem que nada vai mudar. Por que mudaria? Você é errado, completamente errado, só pensar em você já é errado. De que me adianta divagar a respeito? É assim que as coisas são.

Trelawney, sua acromântula fedorenta, onde está a paz de espírito que me prometeu? Essa carta só me trouxe agonias, perguntas e desgostos! Ele não serve pra mim, então pra quê escrever essa maldita carta? Ele sequer vai ler isso!

Oh, certo. Melhor escrever para Draco.

Com carinho,

P. Parkinson.

* * *

**N/A:** eu não tenho certeza sobre a participação de Pansy nas aulas de Adivinhação... Por favor, finjam que não viram nada, tá?^^


End file.
